Like a Fool
by Namy Alice
Summary: dan hey sejak kapan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan dobe, dan kenapa pada saat menatapnya jantung ini rasanya berdebar dengan kencang, dan ada apa dengan wanita ini, seenak jidat lebarnya bergelayut manja di tanganku, kalau tidak disuruh tou-san, aku tidak akan sudi berpacaran dengan si pinky girl ini. SasuNaru / Warn : Au, Abal, Typo, Gaje, OOC, BL, Yaoi, MPREG ( di chapter lain )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **Sampe perang dunia ke-3, tetap aja Naruto punyanya Senpai Masashi Kisimoto ;-D **

Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

Pairing **: SasuNaru/ SasuSaku/ KyuuNaru**

Rating : **T ( tenang nanti banyak skipnya kok :D )**

Warning **: Abal, Au, BL, Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, OOC, MPREG (tapi mungkin di chapter yang lain).**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

Di Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung kecil berkicauan, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita berteriak dan suara bisa dibilang lumayan cempreng di dengar telinga ( " apa kau bilang author gaje, tadi kau bilang suaraku cempreng, lihat saja, hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau bisa melihat matahari pagi " / " KYAAAAAA ". Si author a.k.a Alice langsung ngibrit entah ke mana / " aaarrrrgghhh, baka ternyata author itu suaranya lebih cempreng dariku..." kata kushina sambil menutupi telinganya yang menjadi tuli sementara karena teriakan si author yang bisa dibilang sangat cempreng ).

" NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAA-SAN AKAN MEMBUANG SEMUA PERSEDIAN RAMENMU ". Ucap kusina yang berusaha membangunkan anaknya ini.

" ja...jangan kaa-san, jangan buang semua ramenku nanti aku mau makan apa, bisa-bisa aku malah mati kelaparan ". Ucap naruto dengan lebaynya, membuat kaa-sannya sweetdrop di tempat.

" ya sudah kaa-san tak akan membuang ramenmu, tapi kau harus mandi sekarang, ini sudah jam 07.45 naruto ". Kata kushina memberitahu kalau anaknya sudah mau terlambat masuk ke sekolah barunya.

" APAAAAAA, kenapa kaa-san tidak membangunkanku dari tadi, duh jadinya- kan naru terlambat masuk sekolah ". Kata naruto sambil berlari ke kamar mandinya.

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu.

# Naruto POV

" hah, gimana si kaa-san, masa membangunkanku jam segini kan aku jadi terlambat, untung saja aku sudah tau kelas baruku yang mana ". Ucap naruto sambil tergesa-gesa berjalan ke kelas barunya.

Oh ya dari tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya, kalau begitu gomen'nisai, Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Sekarang aku sudah kelas dua di Konoha High School, sekolahku cukup terkenal karena berisikan anak-anak dari kalangan pejabat tinggi Konoha, kalau aku si jujur saja, aku hanya memiliki ibu yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran yang lumaya terkenal, sedangkan itu, aku sudah tidak punya ayah lagi, kata kaa-san si tou-san sudah lama meninggal sebelum aku dilahirkan. Cukup dulu ya perkenalannya sekarang aku sudah ada di depan kelasku.

# End Naruto Pov

" baiklah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu ". Kata sensei yang mengajar di kelasku, sepertinya di sangat asyik membaca novel dengan sampul berwarna orange yang judulnya ' Icha-Icha Paradise '. Dan sepertinya itu novel dewasa.

" Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang paling kusukai adalah ramen dan rame...". saat ingin meneruskan kata-kataku, kakashi sensei sudah menyuruhku untuk duduk, huh sensei mesum yang menyebalkan.

" baiklah, cukup dulu perkenalannya naruto, sekarang kau bisa duduk di sebelah hyuga-san tolong acungkan tanganmu ". Perintah kakashi sensei pada salah seorang murid perempuannya yang memiliki mata tak berpupil.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati meja baruku, dan bisa kulihat banyak pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan mengarah padaku.

" salam kenal, namaku naruto hyuuga-san ". Sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahku.

" sa..lam kenal juga naruto-kun, kau bisa memanggilku hinata ".

" baiklah, hinata-chan, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu ". Tanyaku

" tentu saja ". Katanya, bisa kulihat ada sedikit semburat merah tipis di mukanya.

Akhirnya naruto duduk di sebelah hinata. Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak ia masuk ke kelas.

_Skip time _

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi membuat siswa-siswi kegirangan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Di kelas 10-3, terlihatlah 2 siswa laki-laki yang sedari tadi tidak keluar dari kelasnya, kalau siswa yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, dia sedang menatap keluar jendela, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berambut pirang seperti duren itu dari tadi sudah ketiduran dari awal dia masuk ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang sangat-sangat cempreng di telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

" sasuke-kun kenapa kau tidak datang ke kelasku ?". kata sakura sambil bergelayut manja di tangan sasuke.

" hn..., aku sedang malas sakura ". Kata sasuke yang tanpa menatap mata pacarnya itu, ya sakura adalah pacar sasuke sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

**# Naruto Pov **

Suara siapa si tadi itu, kenapa suaranya cempreng sekali, bahkan lebih cempreng dari suara ku dan kaa-san, saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku cuma melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan, kuperhatikan mereka mereka sangat cocok wanitanya memiliki wajah yang cantik sedangkan laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seperti errrr..., seperti pantat ayam itu sangat tampan, loh kenapa aku jadi terus memandangi laki-laki itu, hah ada apa denganku sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otakku ini, lebih baik sekarang aku ke kantin dan makan ramen.

" huh, daripada aku memikirkannya lebih baik sekarang aku kantin lalu makan ramen ". Ucap naruto yang mulai bersemangat karena di akan makan ramen di kantin sekarang ( dasar maniak ramen, saat mengingat ramen langsung bersemangat gitu * kata author a.k.a alice * / suka-suka ku dong, kan yang suka ramen aku author gaje kenapa kau yang sewot * kata naruto sedang memarahi si author lumayan nyolot menurut naruto */ malah yang dimarahi a.k.a author malah pundung di pojokkan koridor ) ok, back to story :-D

**# End Naruto Pov**

Akhirnya naruto keluar dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke kantin. Dan tanpa disadari naruto, lagi-lagi ada sepasang mata yang menatap kecewa karena objek pemandangannya sudah pergi keluar kelas.

**# Sasuke Pov **

Hahhh~, kenapa si dobe itu keluar kelas, padahal aku ingin memandanginya lebih lama lagi, arrrggghhh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si dobe itu, dan hey sejak kapan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan dobe, dan kenapa pada saat menatapnya jantung ini rasanya berdebar dengan kencang, dan ada apa dengan wanita ini, seenak jidat lebarnya bergelayut manja di tanganku, kalau tidak disuruh tou-san, aku tidak akan sudi berpacaran dengan si _pinky girl_ ini.

" hn, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi sudah mau bel masuk ". Kata sasuke tanpa menatap mata sakura.

" baiklah, tapi kau harus janji ya, nanti pulang sekolah antarkan aku mall, ok ".

' CUUPPP '. Tiba-tiba dengan seenak jidatnya dia mencium pipiku, dan membuat bekas lip gloss pinknya menempel di pipiku.

Saat di sudah pergi, dengan secepat kilat aku menghapus bekas lip glossnya yang menempel di pipiku, bisa turun harga diriku sebagai uchiha kalau orang-orang tau aku habis di cium oleh si _pinky girl_ itu, huh kalau hal menjijikan itu terjadi pasti diriku bisa sangat malu.

_Skip time _

Akhirnya sudah saatnya para siswa pulang ke rumahnya, ada yang menaiki mobil mewah atau pun ada yang menaiki motor sportnya dengan laju yang sangat cepat. Berbeda dengan naruto, saat ini naruto pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, hal ini sudah biasa dari kecil ia lakukan, ia tidak mau naik bus katanya hal itu hanya akan melakukan membuang uangnya. Lebih baik uangnya ditabung untuk nanti biaya kuliahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencegat naruto dari depan, lalu orang itu menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motor sportnya itu. Akhirnya naruto hanya menurutinya.

**# Naruto Pov**

Oh Kami-Sama, ada apa ini, apa aku akan di culik atau di bunuh dan lalu mayat ku di buang ke jurang atau yang lebih buruk lagi aku akan di _rape_, oh kami-sama tolong lindungi aku dari orang gaje ini yang tiba-tiba membawaku entah ke mana _* poor naruto *_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~ **

**Haaahhh, akhirnya fict kedua terbuat juga, tapi mungkin alice akan membuat beberapa chapter lagi, dan semoga alice gk bosen buat lanjutin fict ini, **_**happy reading**_** ya, jaaaaa minnaaaa :D **


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet

**Author ** : Namy Alice

**Disclaimer** : Pengennya si Naruto punya-nya Alice, tapi takut aahh nanti malah disate sama om Masashi Kisimoto o.O

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing** **: **SasuNaru/ SasuSaku/ KyuuNaru ( di chapter ini kyuubinya baru muncul karena sudah ditangkap oleh author, loh emangnya ayam ? )

**Rating ** : T ( tapi mungkin di chapter yang lainnya akan ada... jeng-jeng... rahasia *ditabok ama readers*)

**Warning**! **: **Author sedang streees berat,Abal, Au, BL, Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, OOC, MPREG (tapi mungkin di chapter yang lain).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oO0 Like a Fool **by Namy Alice** 0Oo~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**# Naruto Pov**

Oh Kami-Sama, ada apa ini, apa aku akan di culik atau di bunuh dan lalu mayat ku di buang ke jurang atau yang lebih buruk lagi aku akan di _rape_, oh kami-sama tolong lindungi aku dari orang gaje ini yang tiba-tiba membawaku entah ke mana _* poor naruto *_.

**# End Naruto Pov **

Hening... itulah mereka berdua rasakan, tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, ya... mereka berdua terlalu larut ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sang pengendara motor terlalu fokus membawa motor sportnya sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau sekarang dirinya sedang memboncengi seseorang yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Sedangkan orang yang diboncengi sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ?, dan ternyata pemuda bertampang manis ini sedang memikirkan siapakah orang yang menculiknya, apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini padanya, dan bagaimana nasibnya nanti ?

Tiba-tiba sang pengendara motor itu mengeluarkan suaranya." Kau mau kemana ?" tanya sang pengendara motor.

Pemuda manis yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya, dan malah setelah mendengar suara yang diyakini Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki, dirinya semakin ketakutan sampai-sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, terpaksa sang pengendara motor harus mengulang perkataannya kembali. " kau tuli ya dobe, kutanya kau mau kemana " kata sang pengendara motor sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

" aku tidak tuli.., dan aku tidak dobe teme " kata Naruto tidak kalah kencang.

" hn " jawab sang pengendara motor sangat singkat. hal itu membuat Naruto bertambah emosi. " heh.., teme apa maksud hn-mu itu, aku tidak mengerti baka " kata Naruto yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

" hn " dan kata itu kembali dikeluarkan oleh sang pengendara motor dengan nada yang sangat datar.

' TWITCH ' muncul tiga kedutan di jidat Naruto, Naruto sangat kesal, baru kali ini dia bicara dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan sangat irit dalam berbicara.

" kau ini siapa sih teme ?, atau jangan-jangan kau itu alien yang nyasar ke bumi ya ? tanya Naruto dengan watados.

" hn, aku ini manusia dobe, dan jangan panggil aku teme lagi, aku ini punya nama, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dasar dobe..." kata sang pengendara motor yang ternyata seorang bencong, eh... salah, maksudnya Sasuke teman sekelasnya Naruto.

" oh ternyata kau, Sasuke kukira siapa " kata Naruto yang belum _connect_.

Loading 14 %...

Loading 29 %...

Loading 38 %...

Loading 51 %...

Loading 76 %...

Loading 95 %...

Loading is complited

" APAAAAAAAAAAAA, ka..-kau Sas..-suke, untuk apa kau lakukan ini padaku ?" tanya Naruto sambil terbata-bata.

" berisik dobe, suara cemprengmu membuat kupingku mendadak tuli, baka..." kata Sasuke sambil meyeimbangkan motornya kembali yang sempat lepas kendali gara-gara Sasuke yang kaget saat mendengar suara lebih tepatnya teriakan dari Naruto.

" suaraku tidak secempreng itu teme, jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku haaahhh..." tanya Naruto _to the point_.

" hn " jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto naik darah.

' BLETAK ' spesial jitakan dari Naruto mulus mendarat di kepala Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh helm hitam yang dipakai Sasuke.

" aaauuuuwww..., sakit dobe, awas saja kalau dobemu menular padaku, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu dobe-chan, khukhukhukhukhu..." kata sasuke dengan nada yang sangat mencekam.

' gluuk ' Naruto menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar ancaman dari Sasuke yang sangat meyakinkan baginya.

" hehehe..., ampun teme, aku hanya mengetes helmmu itu kuat atau tidak, itu saja kok teme, nggak ada maksud lain " kata Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus-halusnya.

" oh ya teme, tadi kau menanyakan aku ingin kemanakan ?, kalau begitu aku ingin ke toko buku teme, _let's goooooo_..." kata Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

" ck..., berisik dobe, tidak usah berteriak " kata Sasuke dengan kesal, tetapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang karena dapat mengenal lebih banyak tentang pemuda manis yang baru di kenalnya tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

Di Toko Buku Akatsuki

" hmm..., teme menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana, yang menceritakan tentang kisah remaja atau tentang drama percintaan ?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca salah satu novel yang dipegangnya.

" hn, menurutku lebih baik kau membeli yang ini " kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan buku yang sangat tebal berisi tentang rumus-rumus kimia.

" nggak mau aahh..., itukan buku rumus-rumus kimia teme, di rumahku si mungkin ada lima buku seperti itu " kata Naruto sambil menatap horor buku tebal yang di pegang Sasuke.

" untuk apa kau mengoleksi buku rumus-rumus kimia sampai lima buah " tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" tentu saja untuk dibaca teme, lima buku itu edisinya berbeda-beda tau, meskipun tampangku seperti orang malas, sebenarnya aku ini pintar tau " kata Naruto sambil membanggakan dirinya.

" hn, sok sekali kau dobe, menurutku kalau dobe tetap saja dobe, jangan di sangkal dobe " ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

" sialan kau teme, aku ini benar-benar pintar tau, lihat saja nanti aku kubuktikan teme " kata Naruto sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

" hn, akan ku tunggu dobe " kata Sasuke yang seringaiannya semakin lebar.

' _Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby__ ' _terdengar lagu Super Junior yang ternyata ringtone Iphone5 milik Sasuke.

Dan setelah dilihat ternyata Sakura-lah yang menelponnya, dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengangkat telepon dari Sakura. " hn, ada apa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas-malasan.

" SASUKE-KUN..., KAU SEKARANG DIMANA, KENAPA TIDAK MENGANTARKANKU PULANG, SEKARANG AKU MASIH DI SEKOLAH MENUNGGUMU, JAWAB AKU SASUKE-KUN..." kata Sakura dengan suara cemprengnya yang terdengar oleh Naruto dan sampai ke luar toko buku.

" hn, aku sedang ada urusan dengan aniki, lebih baik kau meminta supirmu saja yang menjemput " kata Sasuke dengan datar.

" TAPI AK..." Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sakura, dia sangat bosan selalu diatur-atur oleh Sakura, memang Sakura itu pacarnya tapi itu bukan berarti Sakura dapat mengatur hidup Sasuke seenak jidatnya yang lebar.

" huh..., kalau seperti ini, lama-lama kupingku bisa tuli karena _that pinky girl_ " gerutu Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya yang karena mendengar ocehan tak jelas pacarnya itu.

" teme, tadi itu pacarmu Sakura ya, kenapa dia ?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca kembali novel yang tadi dibacanya, sebenarnya dalam hatinya, Naruto merasa sesak, apakah ia cemburu pikirnya ?.

" hn, bukan siapa-siapan, jadi kau sudah mendapat buku yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Sasuke .

" hm.., sudah " kata Naruto agak lemas.

Setelah itu mereka langsung saja menuju ke kasir. Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke sepertinya sedang melamun sampai-sampai tidak melihat kalau seseorang sedang berjalan melewatinya dan malah bertabrakan dengannya.

" maaf.., ini salahku yang tidak melihat-lihat jalan " kata Naruto sambil mengambil novelnya yang terjatuh.

" tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku " kata laki-laki yang ditabraknya.

" sekali lagi aku minta maaf " kata Naruto sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

" cepat dobe, kau lelet sekali " teriak Sasuke yang sudah dari kasir sedari tadi menunggu Naruto.

" sabar teme, kakiku ini cuma ada dua baka..." kata Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil.

" hmm.., dimana ya, sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda manis itu di suatu tempat, semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya " kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum kecil yang dapat membuat wanita maupun laki-laki langsung pingsan yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman rumah Naruto

" arigatou teme, sudah menemaniku ke toko buku dan mengantarkanku pulang dengan selamat " kata Naruto sambil nyengir rubah.

" hn, sama-sama dobe, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu disini, jadi jangan sampai kau telat bangun karena aku tidak akan mau menunggu lebih dari 10 menit " kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

" itu terserah aku teme, kalau kau tak mau menungguku juga tidak apa-apa, kan aku masih bisa naik bus, hwweeee..., jaaa temeee..." kata Naruto sambil berlari memasuki rumahnya yang berukuran minimalis tetapi terlihat asri itu.

" hn, jaa dobe.." bisik Sasuke lalu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Naruto dengan menggunakan motor sportnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Gomen readers, Alice lama update dikarenakan Alice sedang serius belajar buat UN nanti, dari pada gak lulus mendingan Alice belajar kan. Nah baru-baru ini Alice bisa ngelanjutin fict ini, sekali lagi gomen ya minna, and happy reding O_Op **


End file.
